Bolian
Bolians are a humanoid species native to Bolarus IX and a member of the United Federation of Planets. Appearance and Physiology Bolians are distinguished by a bifurcating (cartilaginous) ridge running vertically along their heads and bodies. Their earlobes are also more elongated than most other humanoids. Skin tone ranges from a yellowish green tinge to to medium blue. Some Bolians have dark blue bands on the head. As such there appears to be at least three Bolian races: # plain blue without any distinguishing markings (common) # plain blue with dark blue bands on the head (common) # yellowish green tinge without distinguishing markings (minority) Most Bolians are completely bald. However, there appears to be a rare occurrence of hair growth, usually green-tinted blonde hair. Bolian blood is blue in color. Generally speaking, Bolian blood is sufficiently different at a chemical level, that interspecies transfusions to, or from, other Federation species are typically fatal. (DS9: "The Adversary") Bolians have cartilaginous lining on their tongues that allows them to consume foods not normally palatable by many Federation races, including strong acids. (VOY: "Flashback") Due to medical reasons intimate relationships between Bolians and Humans is not encouraged. Language In Bolian the word fredrik (that corresponds to the Human name "Frederick") translates as a Bolian obscenity. Culture During the Bolian Middle Ages the Bolians developed the medical philosophy known as the "Double Effect Principal" about euthanasia. This form of assisted suicide states that while euthanasia has the effect of relieving suffering it also has the effect of causing death. (VOY: "Death Wish") Bolian marriages often involve more than two members. Any additional spouse is referred to as a "co-husband" or "co-wife", respectively. History During the Dominion War a front was maintained by the Sixth Fleet to prevent Dominion Forces taking the Bolarus system and outlying colonies. Furthermore, one major engagement during the war was called the Bolian Operation in 2374. (DS9: "Behind the Lines", "The Reckoning", "Penumbra") Politics The Bolians have been active members of the Federation. Aside from contributing to the ranks of Starfleet they have a delegation within the Diplomatic Corps. In 2366, the Bolian government was maintaining an uneasy truce with the Moropa (TNG: "Allegiance") :Bolian officers are frequently seen on Federation starships, as well as Bolian ambassadors and representatives. Economy and Trade The Bank of Bolias is the primary financial institute of the Bolians and many off-worlders. (DS9: "Who Mourns for Morn", "Honor Among Thieves") Fluctuations in Bolian currency plays an important role in Alpha Quadrant trade. In 2371, there was a run on the Bolian Credit Exchange which played havoc with the markets. Due to this, Quark, the Ferengi trade intermediary between the Karemma and the Federation, charged Hanok three percent on the value was lost due to "unforeseen" currency fluctuations in the Bolian Credit Exchange for their shipment of Karemman fleece. (DS9: "Starship Down") In 2373, the Bolian government authorized the Ferengi Gaming Commission to manage their gambling emporiums. (DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs") The Bolians were among many Federation races that took advantage of the starbase Deep Space Nine and the Bajoran wormhole. Bolian freighters were known to conduct trade through Deep Space Nine quite frequently. (DS9: "Whispers", "The Maquis, Part I", "The Jem'Hadar", "Who Mourns for Morn") By 2372, the Bolians had opened up a new resturant on DS9's Promenade. (DS9: "Crossfire) In 2371, a Maquis ship disabled a Bolian freighter near the Demilitarized Zone and stole a supply of photon launchers it had been transporting. (DS9: "[[Tribunal") The Maquis, would again attack two Bolian freighters in 2373, stealing several thousand tons of rhodium nitrite and selenium. (DS9: "For the Uniform") People *List of Bolians Food and Beverages A traditional feature of Bolian cuisine is the use of meat that has been allowed to partially decay. (DS9: "Crossfire) *Bolian tomato soup *Bolian tonic water Also See *Bolian crystalsteel Notes